Canamar (episode)
Archer and Trip are mistakenly arrested and placed on a prison ship bound for the infamous penal colony of Canamar. Summary Shuttlepod 1 is found without anyone on board. After a forensic analysis, Phlox finds some blood traces and that leads Malcolm to conclude that the crew, Jonathan Archer and Trip Tucker, were abducted. After contacting the Enolian officials, T'Pol learns that they were caught by the Enolian guards and charged with smuggling. They are now on a transport ship on it's way to Canamar. As soon as the situation is explained, the Enolians agree to release Archer and Trip and they inform the transport crew. Unfortunately for the two ''Enterprise'' crewmembers, two prisoners highjack the transport at the same moment they were to be set free. Archer decides then to go into his smuggler role and offers to pilot the transport. While taking the transport to a nearby binary system, he learns that Kuroda, one of the highjackers, served seven years on Canamar and he had subdermal implants installed to depolarize triburnium alloy (that was how he broke from his constraints) before he left. Soon, two Enolian patrol ships come by and proceed to disable the transport. While refusing to step from "smuggler" to murderer, Archer is still able to get them away, disabling the two ships by igniting a plasma cloud released from the transport. Realizing Archer's resourcefulness, Koruda offers the captain to join him when they rendezvous with his friends. The former prisoner then tells a little more about himself. He was 14 when he first went to prison. The first time he was innocent but he explains that Duronom's guards taught him more than his father ever could. When he was released, 5 years later, he put his new skills to "good" use and had a pretty interesting life since then (and is grateful for it). When they arrive at their rendezvous point, he tells Archer to put the ship in a decaying orbit around a planet, so the transport will look as if it has merely crashed with everyone aboard so nobody will come look for them. When he informs Archer that he has no intention of bringing the rest of the prisoners with him, Archer decides it is time to take back control of the transport. He then gets Trip freed in order to repair the hatch (which had been damaged in the previous attack). There, he informs his engineer of his plan. Even if Trip is able to take out Korudo's Nausicaan partner, he fails to disable the Enolian because the later was warned by Zoumas, another prisonner. However, when they finally dock with Kuroda's "friends", it's a team from the Enterprise which emerges from the hatch and stuns Korudo and his partner. Still in a decaying orbit, they proceed to transfer the prisoners to the shuttle. Just as everyone is to be evacuated, Korudo (who recovered pretty quickly from his stun) and Archer have a fight, ending in Korudo's refusal to go with them to avoid being taken back to Canamar (and then preferring death). Back on Enterprise, the Enolian officials apologize to Archer, but the captain is pretty acid in his remarks. He doesn't take the mistake very well and, from his newfound understanding of the Enolian penal system, he says that he "wonders how many other don't belong Canamar". Background Information * The remote control for the prisoner-cuffs is a reuse of the Bajoran tricorder. The Enolian hand phaser is a reuse of the EM-33 plasma pistol. Kuroda's uniform, and that of the other Enolians, is a reuse of the Miradorn costumes. The rank pin worn on the Enolian official's collar is a modified version of the Red Squad pin. * The little jiggly-things hanging from Zoumas's face are artifical fishing bait. Memorable Quotes "Think you can handle him?" "Piece of cake." : - Archer and Trip talking about the Nausicaan hijacker Links and References Guest Stars *Mark Rolston as Kuroda *Sean Whalen as Zoumas *Michael McGrady as Nausicaan *Holmes Osborne as Enolian Official *Brian Morri as Enolian Guard *John Hansen as Prisoner References Burala Prime; Duronom; Enolian Guard; Enolian patrol ship; Enolian spice wine; Enolian transport; Fluvian fungus; frost bite; gravity plating; Keto-Enol; Latinum; Melvaran mud fleas; Orion slave girls; pan zan; Sol system; Tamaal; Tamaal system; Tojal; transporter; triburnium; water polo. Category: ENT episodes de:Canamar (Episode)nl:Canamar (aflevering)